Bridget Cleary
En Irlanda se conserva una vieja canción infantil, todavía muy popular entre los niños de aquella tierra, que alude a un caso donde se inscriben temas tan perturbadores como la violencia de género, el asesinato, y la creencia en hadas: Are you a witch, or are you a fairy Or are you the wife of Michael Cleary? (¿Eres una bruja, un hada, o la esposa de Michael Cleary?) Bridget Cleary nació en Clonmel, condado de Tipperary, Irlanda. Fue torturada y asesinada por su esposo en 1895, quién aseguró que las hadas habían robado su alma, dejando en su lugar a un Changeling. Los Changelings, según los mitos celtas, son aquellos hijos de las hadas que sustituyen a los niños humanos. Naturalmente, las hadas proceden a sustraer al niño humano para criarlo en sus costumbres. Normalmente los Changelings son bastante torpes. Tienen un apetito voraz, se meten en problemas constantemente, y nunca logran adaptarse del todo al mundo de los humanos. Pueden ser muy afectuosos con las personas que quieren pero su amor termina siendo destructivo, y en muchos casos violento. En marzo de 1894, Michael Cleary, un hombre que hasta el momento era considerado un buen vecino y un excelente marido, comenzó a pensar que algo extraño le ocurría a Bridget, su esposa, de veintiséis años de edad. De modales delicados, que por momentos rozaban el más exquisito refinamiento, Bridget Cleary comenzó a mostrarse más reservada. Algunos sostienen que creció varios centímetros de altura en una sola noche, síntoma que para muchos irlandeses del siglo XIX significaba una sola cosa: Bridget mantenía algún tipo de relación con la gente pequeña, es decir, las hadas. Michael confrontó a su esposa y realizó toda clase de acusaciones, entre ellas, que ya no era la Bridget de siempre sino un Changeling. Naturalmente, Bridget negó estas ridículas afirmaciones. Sostuvo, aún en los momentos de mayor dolor físico, que creía en las hadas, pero que ella era simplemente una mujer mortal. Sin embargo, pronto quedaría demostrado que una creencia aparentemente inocente como la fe en las hadas podía justificar el más atroz de los crímenes. Michael Cleary no actuó en soledad, como uno podría fácilmente suponer, habida cuenta de lo absurdo de sus acusaciones. Por el contrario, comenzó a torturar metódicamente a su esposa en complicidad con varias personas, entre ellas, tres primos de la muchacha: James, Patrick y Michael; una tía, Mary; dos amigos, John Dunne y William Ahearne; y el propio padre de Bridget, Patrick Boland. La intención de este grupo nefasto era quebrar el alma del Changeling para permitir el regreso de la verdadera Bridget. Después de varios días, la gente de Clonmel advirtió la desaparición de Bridget. Una vecina, Johanna Burke, se presentó en el domicilio de la muchacha para verificar si estaba enferma. Fue acompañada por otros dos vecinos que estimaban a Bridget, William Simpson y su esposa. Al principio se les negó la entrada, pero después de algunas insistencias finalmente lograron convencer a Michael Cleary que los dejara pasar. La pequeña comitiva de vecinos pronto cambió la preocupación por el más siniestro estupor: Bridget se encontraba atada a la cama, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, vestida apenas con un camisón y con el rostro transfigurado por el dolor. Los torturadores, lejos de sentirse culpables por ese acto aborrecible, intentaban que Bridget bebiera una especie de tónico, un remedio casero en base a leche y hierbas, con propiedades supuestamente repelentes para las hadas. Lo peor de la escena, declaró luego Johanna durante un juicio que mantendría en vilo a toda Irlanda, es que el grupo se refería a Bridget directamente como bruja. ¡Bebe, bruja! (Take it, you witch!) E inmediatamente después de que Bridget tragara gota a gota el infame antídoto se le preguntaba: ¿Eres Bridget Boland Cleary, esposa de Michael Cleary, en el Nombre del Señor? (Are you Bridget Boland Cleary, wife of Michael Cleary, in the name of God?) Prácticamente ahogada en vómito, producto de los litros y litros de tónico que los torturadores la forzaban a beber, Bridget asentía desesperadamente, ya sin fuerzas para llorar. Michael Cleary y el resto de los torturadores no le creyeron. John Dunne, un sujeto especialmente sádico, sugirió la posibilidad de colocar la cabeza de Bridget sobre el fuego, lo cual fue admitido en seguida por los demás. En vano gritó la muchacha mientras su cuero cabelludo literalmente era abrasado por las llamas. El fuego, según las viejas leyendas de hadas, era considerado una prueba sustancial para verificar si alguien era o no hijo de estas criaturas. Al ser expuesto a las llamas el Changeling revelaba su verdadera naturaleza y retornaba inmediatamente a los brazos de su verdadera madre. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los vecinos, en este punto, retenidos contra su voluntad por el grupo de torturadores, las maniobras continuaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Por fin, ya devastada, Bridget fue llevada a la cama, donde quedó inconsciente. Al día siguiente, Michael Cleary fue hasta la casa de William Simpson. Necesitaba un revólver, afirmó. Luego explicó que Bridget había confesado que se reunía periódicamente con las hadas en Kylegranaugh Hill, sitio donde podría recuperar a su verdadera esposa. Para probarlo le enseñó las extrañas ropas que ella guardaba en el sótano, telas con propiedades asombrosas que cambiaban de color según la luz; también una escoba de bruja e incluso el estiércol típico de los corceles grises que las hadas emplean para moverse en la noche. Simpson creyó firmemente en estas absurdas evidencias; no obstante, no poseía ningún revólver para prestarle. Horas después, según el testimonio de algunos vecinos, Michael Cleary fue visto dirigiéndose a Kylegranaugh Hill armado con un cuchillo. Esa noche, Johanna Burke regresó a casa de Bridget. La encontró sentada junto al fuego, rodeada por sus hermanos, quienes la obligaban a beber té y comer pan, quizá para seguir buscando pruebas de su supuesta procedencia sobrenatural: las hadas mueren en el acto si consumen cualquier comida hecha por mortales. Michael Cleary, recién llegado de su expedición a Kylegranaugh Hill, comenzó a golpearla y a exigir que revele su verdadera identidad. Bridget, una y otra vez, juraba entre llantos que no era un Changeling pero que creía en las hadas. Completamente loco, ausente de toda lógica, incluso del más ínfimo registro de afecto y compasión, Michael Cleary bañó a su esposa con aceite de lámpara y la quemó viva. Michael Cleary y Patrick Burke llevaron los restos calcinados de Bridget al cementerio local, en medio de la noche, y los enterraron en un foso. Si bien la violencia doméstica, y especialmente la violencia de género, no eran motivos válidos de denuncia, o al menos no los suficientes como para que las autoridades policiales tomaran cartas en el asunto; el asesinato sí lo era. Michael Cleary, Boland, los Kennedy, Ahearne y Dunne, la tía, y hasta el herbolario local, Dennis Ganey, fueron arrestados y llevados a juicio. En menos de dos semanas Michael Cleary fue sentenciado a veinte años de prisión, de los cuales sólo cumpliría quince. El resto de los torturadores recibieron penas mucho menos severas. La prensa tituló el caso como la última bruja quemada de Irlanda, a pesar de que Bridget Cleary jamás haya tenido nada que ver con la brujería. Su nombre, aún después de padecer las mayores atrocidades, continuó en la muerte asociada a lo sobrenatural. La única justicia que recibió Bridget Cleary provino del sitio menos esperado. Los niños de Clonmel, al parecer mucho más sabios que los adultos, poco a poco fueron limpiando la reputación de la muchacha; de tal forma que su nombre quedara separado de una vez y para siempre del reino de las hadas: Are you a witch, or are you a fairy Or are you the wife of Michael Cleary? (¿Eres una bruja, un hada, o la esposa de Michael Cleary?) No es infrecuente que las hadas adopten como hermanas, incluso como reinas, a todas las mujeres que murieron por creer en ellas. Fácilmente podríamos caer en una atroz coincidencia etimológica: el nombre Bridget es el mismo que el de la diosa del fuego de la mitología celta. Significa literalmente «fuerza», la misma que hizo falta para que Michael Cleary despertara en medio de la noche con todos los dientes arrancados por dedos invisibles, que nunca olvidan. right|625x625px Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Leyendas urbanas